This invention relates to movable and extensible covers for large spans and, more particularly, to extensible sheds for sporting facilities, warehouses and the like.
It is known to provide a cover for sporting facilities or large capacity warehouses in the form of a flexible canvas shed. The canvas for such sheds is supported from several arches to which the canvas is fixed. By mounting the arches on rails they can be moved toward or away from each other in order to extend or retract the shed from over the sports facility or warehouse area. During the retraction operation the canvas folds like a bellows so that the unit can be stored in a neat package to the side of the area covered.
This type of cover or shed, however, is very susceptible to wind damage. Therefore, they are usually made with only small spans. Also, when the cover is divided in the middle, with its sections being retracted in opposite directions, it is difficult and time consuming to attach and detach the two sections with respect to each other.